Knife's Edge
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: A dark and sadistic story of revenge, torture and murder with a twist. *Major character death *graphic depictions of violence


Knife's Edge

* * *

"Stop! Let me go!" Anna screeched as Hans dragged her backwards by her hair. "Let me go!"

Hans ignored the redhead as she tried to fight him off, but with her wrists and ankles bound, her pathetic attempts were futile.

"Help!" Anna yelled as her body was hauled through the snow, "Elsa, help me!"

Anna's voice was full of terror and panic, something that sent a wicked thrill through Hans. "Elsa can't save you now." He laughed as he suddenly came to a stop, yanking Anna up and into a kneeling position. He stood behind her as she flailed about and then suddenly froze, her eyes bulging as they focused on the scene before her.

"Elsa!" The redhead's scream pierced the otherwise silent night. There before her, bound, gagged and blindfolded, lay Elsa, bloody and bruised with a thick red welt across her neck.

The blonde thrashed upon hearing her sister's voice, tipping over and falling onto her side in the snow. The tendons in her neck were straining beneath her skin as the fabric wedged in her mouth muffled her petrified scream.

"Help her back up." Hans barked, his brother Lars complying immediately.

Lars pulled Elsa up by the rope that bound her wrists, forcing her on her knees before her sister. The burly man kept his grip on the bindings as he stood behind her in a power stance, like a bodyguard or henchman, ready to do Hans' bidding.

Smirking as Elsa fought in vain against her captor, Hans nodded to his brother and the blindfold was removed. The strip of fabric fell to the floor and immediately, the blonde's eyes went wide with horror. She tried to yell again, but the gag muffled her protests.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, thrashing her body to try and escape Hans' clutch. "Let her go!" The redhead raked her eyes over her sister, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew with every inch she took in. There was a gash across her forehead, a trail of dried blood ran down her face. Her arms were bruised, Hans' fingerprints etched into her skin. The skirt of her dress was torn, blotches of crimson stained the blue fabric and Anna found herself fighting down the bile in her throat.

"What did you do to her?!" Anna yelled furiously, yanking her body forward, but Hans' grip on her hair was tight; she couldn't escape. "Elsa!"

"Something I should have done the first time I had her chained up." Hans gloated proudly, "I showed your dear sister her true place in this world."

Elsa's eyes slipped shut, her head dropping and rolling to the side as a single tear rolled down her face.

"You're a monster!" Anna cried, twisting her body, she whipped her legs out to the side, kicking Hans with as much force as she could muster.

Anna was released as her feet connected with Hans' knee, the vile creature falling to the ground with a soft thump. The moment Hans stood, Lars grabbed Elsa by her hair, yanking it back painfully as his brother strode over and punched the blonde in the gut.

Elsa doubled over, her eyes widening as she gasped around the gag in her mouth, the blow winding her.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked, "Stop! Don't touch her!"

Hans ignored the redhead as he strode back over to her and forced her back onto her knees. He held her jaw in his hands, lowering himself until they were eye to eye, "Touch me again and your sister will feel more than just the force of my fist." He growled, his eyes glinting menacingly. Hans tightened his grip around Anna's jaw before releasing her and standing behind her again.

Anna's chest heaved as she fought to stay calm, her mind desperately trying to form any plan of escape. Elsa's eyes were pleading with her to comply, to stop fighting and just give Hans whatever he wanted, there was no telling what he was capable of.

"If you lay a single finger on her Hans, I swear I'll-"

"You'll, what?" The other redhead mocked, "Kick me again? You're in no position to be threatening me, Anna. In fact…" Hans smirked as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gleaming, silver knife. He yanked Anna's head back, exposing her throat and pressed the blade against the furiously pulsating vein in her neck.

Elsa screamed and thrashed in Lars' grip; Anna's name muffled by the cloth. Her eyes turned fiery, dangerous and manic as she continued to shriek, shaking her head from side to side.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Hans laughed madly. "Why don't we have a little fun, Anna? Let's put on a show for your _dear_, _sweet_ _sister_…" Hans pressed the knife into Anna's neck, the very tip of the blade piercing her skin, a single droplet of blood forming on its surface.

"I won't be part of your games anymore, Hans." Anna spat defiantly as she fought to keep the panic from her voice. Her body shook from the anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins, from the fear and terror that engulfed her, but she refused to let that monster see just how much he was getting under her skin. She wouldn't let him win. Not this time.

"You don't have a choice!" Hans spat sending the back of his hand flying across the helpless girl's cheek, delighting in the resounding slap that echoed across the frozen courtyard.

"Ah-ah!" Elsa cried around the gag as Anna's head twisted to the side from the force of Hans' strike.

Anna sucked in a pained breath, her cheek throbbing and hot as a sharp metallic taste coated her tongue. She spat blood into the crisp, white snow, staining it with a deep red. Her split lip stung as she poked at it with her tongue, a ferocious rage building within.

"You never learn, do you, Anna?" Hans questioned darkly, reaching out and running his thumb over Anna's smarting lip, the redhead fighting to stop herself from biting him. "Maybe it's time to teach you a lesson?"

Leaving Anna's side once more, Hans strode over to her sister, the blonde's eyes widening with every step he took. Her head shook as he approached, his knife held aloft before him, a silent threat that had the blonde begging for mercy.

He pressed the cool edge to Elsa's jaw, caressing her skin with the blade. Elsa trembled with fear, quivering, shaking, her breaths stuttering as she fought against her vocal cords, but Hans could hear the terror in each breath she took.

"Get away from her!" Anna screeched and though Hans was no longer holding her tight, she made no attempt to flee, not with his blade pressed against her sister's flesh. She wasn't going to be the cause of Elsa's death. "Leave her alone! It's me you want, not her! Hurt me, kill me, just leave Elsa alone!"

Hans stood on Elsa's side, smirking at Anna as he pressed the knife to Elsa's lips, running the blade along her soft flesh, her saliva mixing with the blood that already stained its tip. "How nauseatingly noble of you, Anna." He drawled sarcastically, "But you don't get a say in this."

"_Elsa_!" Anna screamed in terror as Hans slashed his knife across Elsa's face. She screwed her eyes shut tight as she twisted her head to the side, too afraid of what might greet her when she opened them again.

Hans' sadistic laugh rang out across the grounds, cackling like a madman until another voice cut him off.

"Anna!" Elsa cried; her mouth finally free of the bindings. "It's okay, Anna, open your eyes, I'm okay!"

Shock flooded the younger girl as she slowly cracked open her lids. Elsa was unharmed, the cloth that had been used to silence her lay cut in two at her feet. Anna gasped in relief, her head drooping as her chin trembled and a lone tear tumbled down her cheek. "_Elsa_." She breathed softly, struggling to gain her composure.

"Leave her alone, Hans." Elsa growled, though her conviction wavered, it was clear she was terrified.

"Oh, Elsa." Hans sighed; his tone infuriatingly light as he returned to his place behind Anna, his hand in her hair once more. "But I've only just begun…" He pressed the sharp blade to Anna's cheek, the redhead shying away as the cool metal began to bite at her skin. Slowly, he dragged the very tip of the knife along her cheekbone, smiling crudely at the droplets of blood that followed his trail.

Anna sucked in a sharp breath as the blade cut into her flesh, the cool of the metal conflicting with the fiery heat from her wound. Warm blood trickled down her face, lingering on her chin before dripping slowly onto the once pure white snow.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked, violently yanking her body forward, forcing Lars' grip to faulter momentarily. "Kill me!" She begged, "_Please_! Kill me instead!"

The vile redheaded man only laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard, causing the sisters to shiver in revolt. "Don't worry, Elsa, your dear sister isn't going to have all the fun tonight."

"No!" Anna cried shaking her head, "Do whatever you want with me, but leave Elsa alone!"

"Oh, how very touching." Hans drawled with a roll of his eyes, "Both of you begging to die in place of the other… it makes me sick." He spat, then ran the blade along Anna's arm, grinning as the metal cut into her skin. The wound was deeper this time and Anna hissed from the pain, her body jolting away from the blade.

"Get your hands off her!" Elsa demanded wildly as she tried to lunge at Hans, but try as she might, it was impossible for her to get free. "Get away from my sister!"

"Not a chance." Hans smirked, running the tip of his finger along the blade of his knife, gathering up droplets of Anna's spilled blood. He then took a step towards Elsa and brought his finger to her mouth smearing the crimson liquid over her lips.

Elsa twisted her head away from his touch, retching as she tasted Anna's blood on her tongue, Hans laughing manically once more. Pulling her head back, Elsa spat in the monster's face, her red-tinted saliva slid down his cheek before he wiped it away in disgust.

"You vile little whore!" He spat and raised his knife into the air before bringing it down, slashing it across Anna's back.

The redhead screamed in agony as she arched, her body warping from the pain. Her shirt quickly became stained with a vibrant red as her wound wept into the fabric.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked, her body heaving with each panicked breath she took. "Stop it! Please, just stop!" She cried, her voice breaking as she slumped forward, Lars having to grip her shoulders tightly in order to keep her upright. "I'll do anything… _please_."

Hans' lips curled into a wicked smirk. "I want you to watch as I kill her." He snarled, resting his blade on Anna's throat as he stood behind her again, yanking her head back to expose her neck. "I want you to watch as every last drop of blood drains from your precious little sister. Watch as the life leaves her eyes and all that's left is an empty shell; pathetic and useless."

"No!" Elsa cried, shaking her head, "Leave her alone! Kill me instead!"

Anna was struggling to stay on her knees, she was shaking, her body trembling from the agony and shock. Her wounds were throbbing, stinging painfully, hot from the blood that refused to stop. Tears fell thick and fast as she sobbed silently, praying for instantaneous death. "_Elsa_." She cried, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Any last words?" Hans sneered as her pressed the blade into Anna's flesh, the skin below flushed red as a single bead of blood formed on its tip.

Anna could barely see through her tears but forced herself to look up and into her sister's eyes. "I love you, Elsa." She cried, her heart hammering against her chest as she smiled at Elsa, one last time. "I'll always love you!"

Hans smirked crudely, lifting his blade as he tightened his grip in Anna's hair, his knife hovering just beneath her ear as he prepared to slash it across her throat.

"No!" Elsa slammed her eyes shut, defying the monster's demand in a last-ditch effort to save her sister's life.

"Open your eyes, Elsa!" Hans growled angrily through gritted teeth, his hand beginning to shake with fury.

"No!" She yelled defiantly, "I won't!"

"Have it your way then!" Hans spat and lifted his blade to shoulder height before plunging it down into the redhead's thigh.

Anna's blood curdling scream reverberated into the night as she curled in on herself, the knife still embedded deep in her leg.

"Anna!" Elsa's eyes flew open automatically upon hearing her sister's anguished scream. "Anna!" She screeched, her terror increasing tenfold as her eyes fell on Anna's wound. "Stop! Please, leave her alone!" She sobbed desperately.

"Why would I stop?" Hans asked with infuriating curiosity, "We're having _so_ _much_ _fun_." Grasping the hilt of the knife, Hans slowly withdrew the blade from Anna's leg, taking sickening pleasure from watching the girl writhe in pain. "Now, let's see if you have learnt your lesson, Elsa. Keep your eyes open…"

"No!" The blonde yelled again, shutting those lids once more. "I won't let you kill my sister!"

"Tut, tut, tut. You are a slow learner, aren't you, Elsa?" Hans thrust the already crimson-stained blade into Anna's stomach, keeping a hold of the knife as she doubled over, screaming and gasping for air.

The pain was extreme, there was no way she could keep quiet. Everything suddenly became overwhelming, the torture, the noises around her, the throbbing of her blood ringing in her ears. She felt weak and dizzy as though she was on a boat rocking to and fro upon the choppy sea.

Elsa's eyes stayed shut; agony and anguish twisting her beautiful features.

"Elsa..." Anna choked, the blade restricting her ability to breathe. Her wound was ablaze, burning like fire whilst the rest of her felt cold as though she'd been encased in ice.

Elsa's love for her sister betrayed her and her eyes flew open again upon hearing her name spill from Anna's lips.

The moment Elsa's gaze was on him, Hans sneered and twisted the knife that was still embedded within the redhead. Anna gasped, making a choked gurgling noise as her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, bulging in their sockets. She couldn't breathe, she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, desperately trying to gulp down a much-needed breath, but it never seemed to reach her lungs.

"Anna!" Elsa's screech was one of pure terror, of horror and sickening fear. "Anna! Anna, look at me! Please!" She begged; her voice fraught with desperation.

Anna used what little strength she had left to lift her head and face her sister. She had seen fear in Elsa's eyes before, but it was nothing compared to the absolute horror she saw within them now. "_Elsa_..." She whispered, it was all she could manage before she slumped, her head lolling, rolling loosely on her shoulders.

"Stop, Hans, please!" Elsa cried, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle seeing her sister being hurt like this, it was killing her!

Without warning, Hans plunged his knife into Anna's stomach again before pulling it out and slashing it across her face. Anna's head whipped back as she shrieked, a flap of skin from her cheek hung loose, blood gushing from the wound.

"Anna!" Elsa screeched, fighting furiously against Lars' brute strength. The redhead made a stomach-churning gurgling noise, blood dribbling out of her mouth as she choked on it. "No, Anna!"

Hans brought the knife back up to Anna's throat, pressing it against her skin as he wound his hand around her hair once more, tugging it backwards to lift her chin, she couldn't even remember him releasing it in the first place. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He taunted. "_Keep_. _Your_. _Eyes_. _Open_!"

"Please, Elsa…" Anna begged, her voice so weak, it was barely there. "_Let_ _me_ _go_…"

"Anna, no!" Elsa cried, her body heaving as she sobbed. "No, I can't! I-I won't!"

"_Please_…" Anna begged her desperately, the pain was too much to bear. She couldn't go on, she felt cold, numb and could feel her heart slowing as her body was drained of its blood.

The look in Anna's eyes was one Elsa would never forget. Helplessness, resignation, acceptance… Anna was begging her for death. "_No_…" Elsa whispered, shaking her head as tears streamed down her face. "Anna, no, please, you have to fight! I love you!"

"Well would you look at that, pathetic little Anna has given up already. What do you say, Elsa? Should I put her out of her misery?"

"No, I can't! Please, Anna, _please_ don't make me do this!" Elsa wept desperately, she couldn't lose her sister, not now, not ever. Not after everything they'd been through just to get each other back. "Fight, Anna!"

"I love you, Elsa…" Anna used all the strength she had to raise her head and lock her eyes onto the monster above her. "Do it." She begged, "Please… _kill_ _me_."

Hans smirked triumphantly as though all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once. "As you wish…" Hans gave Anna's hair a firm yank, pulling her head backwards so that her neck was bared to Elsa. He raised the knife once more before bringing it down in the direction of Anna's throat, but at the very last second he changed his coarse, and swung it outwards, slicing the blade across Elsa's neck.

Bright red blood spurted from the cut, the wound so deep, that Anna could see the bone within it. "Elsa!" She screamed manically, her sister's blood running down her face.

"Ah- An-" Elsa's head dropped to her chest, her body going slack as her chest stopped moving. "-Na."

"_Elsa_!"

Hans cackled with delight, releasing the redhead from his grip before cutting the rope that bound her hands and ankles. He nodded at Lars who copied his brother's actions, leaving Elsa's lifeless body crumpled in the snow.

"Elsa!" Anna collapsed to the ground; her legs unable to hold her up as she used her arms to drag herself across the floor. "Elsa!" Her sister's body lay face down, there was so much blood around her that the snow was stained a vivid red.

"Elsa's gone." Hans stated with pride, "But don't worry, you'll be reunited any moment now."

Using strength she didn't know she had, Anna flipped her sister's body. "Elsa, _please_… wake up!" Anna shook Elsa shoulders, but her head just lolled from side to side, the fatal wound gaping grotesquely. "Wake up, wake up, _wake_ _up_!"

"_Elsa_!"

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, burying her head into her sister's chest as she wailed, her heart shattered beyond repair. "Elsa!" Her vision swam, every inch of her body felt like it was on fire and she had nothing left to give; she knew this was the end. "_I love you_." She whispered, kissing her sister's cheek one last time.

"Anna…" Hans called, the redhead turning her head to face him, only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Say 'hi' to Elsa for me."

* * *

A/N: Oh jesus. Well, I'm sorry! Haha. This story started with an image in my head of Hans dragging Anna by her hair and slitting her throat in front of Elsa... it kinda grew from there. I would love to hear your thoughts, action and murder aren't my fortes, smut and general angst are more my thing, but this was SO MUCH fun to write.


End file.
